


by the wrath of mother kos

by hyacinthis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Drowning, Gen, Guilt, Horror, Night Terrors, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Punishment, The Old Hunters DLC, Torture, byrgenwerth, from software - Freeform, maria has nightmares about kos, old hunters dlc, oopsies they made a fucky wucky, the fishing hamlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: She tries to erase it, tries to drink the dreams away. But no matter what, Kos is always there, speaking to her through watery tones.





	by the wrath of mother kos

**Author's Note:**

> oof this was tough to write, but enjoy!

Maria is plagued by guilt. She believes that if she helps enough patients in the research hall, she can redeem herself. But at night, when she’s alone in her tower, all she can think about is The Fishing Hamlet. The Fishing Hamlet that they violated and cursed forever. Maria is haunted by it, haunted by her actions. Sometimes it feels so terrible, it almost seems like it couldn’t happen.

No matter what, it’s always in the back of her mind. When she’d tending to patients, cleaning up the halls, in the gardens, delivering medicine. No matter what, it’s always there. She hates it, but she has no one else to blame but herself. She went out onto that beach with the scholars of Byrgenwerth and did what she did. She had become a blasphemous murderer.

It’s the worst when the night terrors consume her. They’re so terrible that, sometimes, she won’t sleep for days. When she does sleep, she wakes up sobbing, consumed by her own guilt. She tries to erase it, tries to drink the dreams away. But no matter what, Kos is always there, speaking to her through watery tones.

_My Lady, you have insulted me and my orphaned child. You have insulted my faithful followers and they have been punished for a crime that **your** people did._

They’re somewhere deep underwater, a black and blue void surrounding Maria.

“Please, I did not know that was going to happen.” She says.

_But you partook in this sin anyways. You and your colleagues slaughtered me for your own gain. And what did you gain, My Lady?_

Maria can’t bring herself to answer. She feels a lump begin to form in her throat. She shakes her head and covers her face. But Kos reaches out her cold hands and grabs Maria’s fists in a tight grip, looking at her with terrifyingly beautiful eyes.

_**Lady Maria, w h a t d i d y o u g a i n?** She demands, her voice coming out in a desperate, punishing scream._

_“Nothing!” Maria sobs. “We gained nothing!”_

__**You disrespected me to gain knowledge and all you gained was a curse. Was it worth it? A n s w e r m e, Maria, was it worth it?** _ _

_“No,” she shakes her head, her hair following her through the water. “No, no, no!”_

__Then **w h y?**_ _

_“I do not know!” She says desperately, reaching out for the Great One. “I do not know, I _did not_ know that was going to happen! I was not told! I was invited on a trip to The Fishing Hamlet, they told me we were going to observe the culture, to observe the way you worked for them, I could not have foretold what awaited me when I arrived!”_

_Kos stares at her for a long time. Maria’s salty tears drift off of her face and into the water around her. She feels like she’s drowning. By logic, she should be. But dreams just don’t work like that._

_“I’m sorry.” Maria weeps. “Mother Kos, I am _so sorry_. I did not know, I did not expect any of this would happen. They were obsessed, Mother Kos, I… _Please_ , I am so _incredibly sorry_.”_

_Kos reaches out to her and pulls her into a surprisingly tender embrace. She’s cold, but her skin feels like a human’s. Maria does not touch her out of fear, out of respect. She has done to much to her anyways. The water around them warms and she feels calm for a moment, like she’s in a safe place._

__Lady Maria,_ Kos says tenderly, like a mother soothing her child. _Dear Lady Maria. You did not know. You could not have known what was in store for you. I know how shocked you were. How terrified you were. You knew they were disrespecting a God.__

_Maria nods. Oh, thank the Gods. She understands. Maria didn’t intend for any of this to happen. She didn’t even know it was going to happen. Nobody told her, nobody gave her warning._

__But, I’m afraid you are still to blame. You are just as much to blame as your fellow colleagues._ _

_“Mother Kos, I-I swear I did not--!”_

__Whether or not you knew or not, **you still m u r d e r e d and d e f i l e d the corpse of a Great One and left my child to d i e, Maria!**_ _

_Her voice is terrible. Oh, Gods, it’s terrible and Maria finds herself weeping again._

__**Maria, you v o l u n ta r i l y committed a sin that is worth than death itself! You deserve a number of curses and a number of deaths! If I could, I would kill you a million times over and you still would not have learned your lesson!** _ _

_“Mother Kos, I have learned, I have learned and I am so _truly, dreadfully_ sorry!” Maria cries._

_Kos’ grip around her tightens and the water heats up. It hurts, it feels hot enough to burn off Maria’s flesh. She squirms and sobs, but Kos holds her so tightly she feels that she can’t breathe._

__**But you have n o t, Maria! I n s o l e n t g i r l, if you had learned you would take responsibility for what you did!** _ _

_“I have, Mother, I have! I know I have wronged you, I know I have sinned, I know what I have done!”_

_Maria suddenly hears crying. A sob that is much deeper than her own. She turns and there, floating in the water across from her, is the Orphan of Kos. He’s terrifingly hideous and he drifts closer and close to Maria as Kos holds her still. The water continues to rise in temperature._

_“ _Please_ , Mother Kos! Please!”_

__**Do you think my people begged for me like you are now? Do you think my c h i l d begged for me like you are now? They n e e d e d me, Maria! I was their G o d, I was h i s m o t h e r!** _ _

_She is in Hell, Maria realizes. She in Kos’ Hell as she sees fit. She can’t stand it, she just wants to die but she knows that won’t happen._

_The Orphan floats drifts closer to her and wraps his grotesque hands around her, as if begging her for something. Maria squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a shallow, shaking sob. But her eyes fly open without her consent and she is forced to watch The Orphan beg in front of her._

__**Y O U W I L L A C K N O W L E D G E W H A T Y O U D I D, M A R I A!** _ _

_“ _Please!_ ” Maria wails._

__**Y O U W I L L P A Y F O R W H A T Y O U D I D, M A R I A!**_ She shrieks. _**A L L O F Y OU W I L L P A Y!**__

_Kos finally relinquishes her grip on the blonde. For a moment, Maria is relieved. Until, that is, she notices that The Orphan is slowly dragging her to the bottom of the ocean. The water is hot, it is boiling her skin. She is starting to inhale water. All the while, The Orphan still sobs for his lost mother._

_Then she hears it, the chants coming from a million angered voices:_

__**BYRGENWERTH, BYRGENWERTH, BLASPHEMOUS MURDERERS, BLOOD-CRAZED FIENDS! ATONEMENT FOR THE WRETCHES, BY THE WRATH OF MOTHER KOS!** _ _

__**LAY THE CURSE OF BLOOD UPON THEM, AND THEIR CHILDREN. AND THEIR CHILDREN’S CHILDREN, FOR EVERMORE. EACH WRETCHED BIRTH WILL PLUNGE EACH CHILD INTO A LIFETIME OF MISERY.** _ _

__**BYRGENWERTH, BYRGENWERTH, BLASPHEMOUS MURDERERS, BLOOD-CRAZED FIENDS! ATONEMENT FOR THE WRETCHES, BY THE WRATH OF MOTHER KOS!** _ _

And Maria wakes up, in her clocktower, sobbing and shaking, unable to breathe 

**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback! lmk what you thought in the comments <3


End file.
